The Legend of Dragoon X
by LunarEclipseDragoon
Summary: 11,000 years later after 2nd Dragon Campaign, all old Dragoons dead.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue:  
  
This story takes place another 11,000 years after the 2nd Dragon Campaign. All the former dragoons died of many different things. Old age, killed for their spirits, spirits drove them insane, and sicknesses. However one person a man named Ja-Bal ran across all 8 Dragoon Spirits and built a shrine in honor of the Eight Dragoons that protected the world of Endiness. Now that is where we begin our journey again.  
  
Chapter 1: Hidden Views  
  
It was past midnight, the moon was covered by a many dark clouds. You could hear the thunder and see the violent flashes of lightning. The rain made it impossible to see anything that was not closer than 3 feet in front of you. This was not very normal for our city of Dart. Yes, the city of Dart, the legendary Divine Dragoon from the 2nd Dragon Campaign. Our city is located on a remote island far from the rest of the world. The nearest place is Mille Seasu and that takes five days to get there by boat. The reason we are so far away is because of the treasure that we hold. Or, should I say treasures. We have the Eight Dragoon Spirits on our island. Ja- Bal decided to build it here because we always had a beautiful view of the moon. Before I forget to tell you I am Kalo, a guardian of the Dragoon Spirits. Today was my first day on the job, and someone else must have known that also. After I had finished my run around the shrines I heard a deafening crash. I thought it was just the thunder again. I looked on my monitor to check but I saw something different something was missing. As I ran into the hall I was pushed back into security room. Now something was definitely wrong as I finally got up, I looked outside to see if I could see what hit me. I saw a figure in a black cloak, running out of the shrine. I pursued him with my broad sword in its sheath.  
Now, I am laying here in my bed, my blue hair is covering my red eyes. Whoever, or whatever that was good, very good. For that it knocked me out in less than 10 seconds. As I turned to the left to look out the window, I saw the one person I didn't want to see. "Kalo, your first day on the job and you blew it!!!!" said my boss. He was a very tall man, like everyone on the island he had a very natural dark tan. He had blonde hair, with green eyes. "Kalo, are you listening to me?" he questioned. "Yes, Murphy I hear ya." I managed to say. "Good, cause you listen and listen well. The great Ja-Bal has ordered you to get back what was stolen and return it to its rightful place." Murphy said with a worried tone. "Um..hey what was stolen anyway?" I questioned. "Only the most important item that we have, the spirit of the Divine Dragoon" Murphy said. "Wha..I have to get back the spirit of the Divine Dragoon." I jumped out of bed, and looked for my sword. "Why are you so up and running about this? This is no joke Kalo; you don't know what that thing has planned. Anyway, the thing you were looking for is already in Mille Seasu." Murphy laughed. "How it takes five days.." I was interrupted. "The thief used some kind of weird magic and opened a portal. Last we know is that on the news a man in black cloak was in Dennigrad and took the key to Mountain Mortal Dragon. Ja-Bal said he can use his magic to get you to the Mountain but then you are on your own from there." Murphy told me. "Thanks a lot Murphy" as I ran out the door and to Ja-Bal's temple because I found my sword. He wasted no time as he feared this was most grave he gave his best wishes and sent me off on my journey to recover the Divine Dragoon Spirit. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nap Time is Over  
  
It wasn't very long before I was Mountain Mortal Dragon. I guess why that is why they call it teleportation. Well anyway, immediately when I got there my white pants and black armor dirty because I didn't know I would end up falling about 5 feet on to the ground. I got up and dusted myself off, went up the mountain. On the way I found many things different things, some were weird, some were interesting, and some were just there to be there. It was about 3 hours later I decided to take a break on a rock. I got to thinking. Man, why did this fool have to go and steal this thing? What does he want with it anyway? Is he trying to relive some great moment or something I hope that's it so I can get it after he is done and go home? Home, where was home anyway, I have been homeless for about 6 years when I was 4, and I was finally taken in by Ja-Bal's daughter. Her husband taught me everything I know about sword-fighting. Would I have to fight this person, I hope not, because I hate bloodshed. Then I looked up to see the Black Man, running straight pass me. Whoa, was that him as I got up and chased after him. Finally he stopped and turned to me and this is where I would get a good look at his face I hoped, but to my luck his face was covered with shadows. "Heh, heh, are you here for this little toy of mine." The Black Man laughed as he tossed the Divine Spirit in the air and caught it several times.  
I unsheathed my sword because I knew this was not going to be easy. "Ha, you are going to kill me to get this little stone you have no idea who you are messing with." He commented. "I wwwwilll iff I have to." I stuttered. "You're nervous aren't you; it's not a surprise since I basically just ran over you last night. Well anyway, you can't stop what is about to happen. I am a messenger from Soa himself. I am the Black Monster." He said. "That is impossible it is a proven fact that Rose the Dark Dragoon was the Black Monster." I rebutted. "Hah, that weak human the black monster, she had my spirit but not my power, now I am reborn with my body and soul reunited after 11,000 years I am back. This time Soa will succeed in creating his Utopia." He commented. "You are not the Black Monster just a fake." I trailed because I charged at him which was big mistake. "You fool, you still don't understand I will show you then." He rose his hand and formed a black swirl of energy in his hand and eventually it formed into a fireball which hit me in the chest and sent me back flying but, I did not hit the ground instead I was floating in the air. "I need someone to see this, so I am not called a liar." He joked. He walked over to a big crater in the mountain and muttered some words and something happened next that I could not even begin to think about in my worst nightmares. The old body of the Divine Dragon arose still dead it was a ghastly sight to see, I did not know dragons could still be this way after 11,000 years. "Ha, Ha, Ha, everything is just like in the book. The King of Dragons cannot be destroyed completely." He laughed again; I was getting tired of his laughing. "Um..What are you going to do with a dead dragon?" I questioned, his reply was, "He is not dead he is just sleeping, he has had a long enough nap." He walked over to the dragon's main eye and inserted the dragoon spirit into it.  
At first I thought nothing had happened but I was proven wrong about thirty seconds later, I heard the ground shaking. All of a sudden the lava out of the mountain spurted out in great amounts. The dragon was slowly but surely regaining color. Its skin was a dark grey almost black but it got lighter real quick and in a hurry also. Then its six eyes arose soon to be followed by his main and seventh eye. Seven eyes that is just sickening. The dragon stood up like he was a human on his back legs. It then let out an ear shattering roar, I think it was yawning. Then almost at one instant all its eyes opened and let out 7 beams of light. The beams of light were Crimson, Navy, Orange, White, Yellow, Pink, and Brown. I did not obviously know what this meant but all I know the Divine Dragoon Spirit was inside the main eye and I had to get it out. The Black Monster was laughing hysterically now, he could not help himself. "Oh my, it is even better and than the book had said. Well my job is just beginning, 8 Done and 7 more to go and I think I will go and do that right now. Good bye ummm.What is your name?" he asked. "My name is Kalo." I replied as he used that stupid teleportation thing again. With that I fell again to the ground this time about 25 feet down. I still had one problem on my hands the New Divine Dragon. He apparently hadn't ate in a long time and I was looking quite good to him I think. It was preparing to devour me as I could not move but, then in a flash of white light it was dead the main eye had landed right in front of me and the Dragoon Spirit had been taken. I laid my head back down because I had no idea of what to do next.  
  
Authors Note: Ummm..Yeah this is kinda my first fic. Read and Review. It would be helpful if yall did that also. If yall wanna know what the Black Monster is up to and what is Kalo going to do and what was that white light you are going to have to read and review.. 


End file.
